Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a square lamp post insertional conjoinment structure in which a slip-mount tube has disposed at one end an internal binding sleeve, an insertional conjoinment section of a stepped arrangement is formed between it and the slip-mount tube at two opposing sides and, furthermore, a spring is installed at each of the insertional conjoinment sections; a casing tube has engagement blocks aligned with and capable of pressing inward against the springs such that after the casing tube is fitted onto the slip-mount tube, the springs rebound to their original positions, locking the casing tube onto the slip-mount tube and thereby achieving the fixed coupling of the casing tube and the slip-mount tube.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a square lamp post insertional conjoinment structure comprised of a slip-mount tube and a casing tube fitted onto the slip-mount tube, wherein the said slip-mount tube has disposed at one end an internal binding sleeve and, furthermore, an insertional conjoinment section of a stepped arrangement is formed between the exterior of the internal binding sleeve and the interior of the slip-mount tube at two opposing sides; a recess is formed in each of insertional conjoinment sections and, furthermore, a spring is riveted to the bottom of each recess; the casing tube has engagement blocks aligned with the springs such that when the said casing tube is fitted onto the slip-mount tube, its engagement blocks press inward against the springs to facilitate the sleeving on of the casing tube; after the casing tube engagement blocks pass the springs, the springs rebound to their original positions, locking the casing tube onto the slip-mount tube and thereby achieving the fixed coupling of the casing tube and the slip-mount tube.